PROJECT SUMMARY Prostate cancer (CaP) is the second most common cancer in men globally and the most common male cancer in Africa, the Caribbean, Europe, and North America. While all Black men are disproportionately affected by CaP, African American and Jamaican men have been noted to have the highest rate of CaP in the world. To better understand and effectively address the disproportionate burden of CaP in Black men, it is important to explore CaP among Black men globally for the following reasons: [1] the ancestral link among Black men, especially those connected by the Transatlantic Slave Trade; and [2] the growing literature on the disproportionate burden of CaP among Black men of West African ancestry in the Caribbean, Europe, and West Africa. The Biennial Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men Conference continues to provide opportunity for CaP scientists, clinicians, advocates, and survivors all over the world to come together to address the global burden of CaP among Black men. The 4th biennial conference uniquely focuses on making progress in conquering prostate cancer in Black men by exploring personalized cancer care in the era of precision medicine. The agenda has been uniquely designed to foster effective interactions among all delegates, and to educate, and to facilitate immediate dissemination of the science to survivors and advocates. The conference will take place in Lake Nona Medical City, Orlando, Florida because of the significant burden of CaP in Florida. In addition, the location offers excellent facilities for meetings and tourism. The conference will be held November 9-12, 2016. The primary host for the conference is the University of Florida, with co-sponsorship by the Prostate Cancer Transatlantic Consortium (CaPTC), African-Caribbean Cancer Consortium (AC3) and Men of African Descent and Carcinoma of the Prostate (MADCaP) Consortium. There is significant collaborative support through several other national and international organizations, including the: African Organization for Research and Training in Cancer (AORTIC), Central Florida Pharmacy Council (CFPC), and the Black Male Prostate Cancer Coalition.